


Being The Shore

by Kritty



Series: "Whump the boy!" - angsty Prodigal Son Drabbles [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, Dani Powell is a Good Friend, Double Drabble, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hiding an injury, Hurt Malcolm Bright, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Whump, Malcolm Bright does not make good decisions sometimes, Malcolm does not enjoy this car ride, Nausea, Worried Dani Powell, how is that not a tag on here?!, mention of dislocated shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: Malcolm is hurting. And he might be trying to hide it. Dani is sitting next to him during a car ride.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Series: "Whump the boy!" - angsty Prodigal Son Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122608
Kudos: 26





	Being The Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mention of a dislocated shoulder and nausea  
> Also, this is not beta'ed.  
> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine, I don’t earn any money with this. The title is inspired be the poem “Devotion” by Robert Frost. See end notes for the poem.  
> A/N: Had the urge to write this. Hope you like it :) Comments and/or kudos are always welcome and appreciated.  
> A/N2: Brightwell gang, how are we feeling?!

He winced, trying to hide the choppy movement almost immediately. His shoulder was throbbing in time with his heartbeat, and sweat was starting to form on his temples.  
_They had no time._ They had to catch the killer, _now._

The car felt too warm and uncomfortable, and he clenched his teeth.  
“You okay?“  
Dani’s voice was matter-of-fact, but her glance worried, a frown on her face. He threw her a wobbly smile, swallowing through another wave of hot pain.  
_She didn‘t need to know._  
Malcolm dislocating his shoulder during the confrontation earlier and then popping it back in on his own in the bathroom later was not something he felt was a good piece of information right now.  
“Sure. Why?“ Nausea tickled the base of his throat.  
“There’s something off about you right now.“  
He blinked, grinning slightly.  
“Are you saying I’m acting completely normal otherwise?“  
Dani rolled her eyes, and Malcolm gave a short breathless laugh, turning his glance towards outside, closing his eyes.  
His arm felt like pulsating, the pain now spreading.  
“Hey.“  
Malcolm looked back, then to Dani’s outstretched hand.  
_Painkillers._  
“I can spot a hurting shoulder. Take it.“  
He did.  
“Thanks.“  
“Don’t mention it.“  
_He wouldn’t._

**Author's Note:**

> "Devotion" by Robert Frost:  
> The heart can think of no devotion // Greater than being shore to the ocean- // Holding the curve of one position, // Counting an endless repetition.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
